kim_richardsons_soul_guardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Legion
The Angel Legion is the largest division of the angel army. This includes Guardian Angels, Archangels, and the supernatural. It is seen as a privilege and honor to serve the legion. That being said, if a guardian is unable to meet the challenge of being a guardian the Legion will return the guardian to their mortal body before they died. This leaves the mortal with no memories of horizon or any of the angels. The guardians soul will be marked as unsuccessful and will be given no chances to return to horizon to redeem his or herself. Guardian Angels A supernatural being who used to be mortals that have died and were chosen to become guardians to serve the Angel Legion. These angels look like humans and live in Horizon. The guardians main mission is to protect mortal souls from the demons of the Netherworld. Some guardians were never mortal, but they do have a human form. Not all mortals become guardians either, only a select few mortals become guardians after death, only good people with the aptitude and strength of mind of mind to become a guardian. Archangels The Archangels are commanders of the Angel Legion. They answer directly to The Chief. The archangels are in charge of the different levels as well as made up the high council. They are in charge of political and military issues that impact earth and horizon as well as being responsible for the wellbeing of the guardians. The guardians often will come to the archangels for guidance and advice. The main job of the Archangels is to supervise the Legion an make sure everything stays in order. They regulate the duties of the lower Angels and on rare occasion make themselves known to the humans or go to earth. Scouts Scouts are Guardian Angels that can take on the form of an animal when they are on a scouting mission. This takes special training and is found to be very rare. The Chief The Chief is the leader of the entire Angel Legion. Archangels deal work directly for as lower angels would to them. Most rookies never see The Chief unless for a special reason. Guardian Ranks Rookie Essentially the freshman of angels. A new first year Angel. =W-1 Squad = Lowest rank, rookie angels. =W-2 Squad = Highest rank in the angel squad. Rookies with two or more years of experience. Sometimes elevated to Petty Officer if the angel shows great skills. Petty Officer Senior officers who lead rookie squads. They mentor the new guardians for their first assignment. They teach the rookies basic knowledge on the demons and how to survive and understand the new world. Most Petty Officers have been angels for years and have been chosen for their special skills. They decide when the rookie is ready to move on to the next rank. Classes 4321: Beginner. Rookie, basic competence as a guardian. Fewer than five quests. 6578: Intermediate. Guardian with 30 to 50 successful quests. 9888: Expert. Guardian with more than 50 successful quests Archangel Ranks Ministration and Peace – highest rank Field commander, the Legion's overall commander and Captain - second highest rank First Lieutenant - third rank Chief Officer (Department of Defense) - fourth rank Chief Healing Officer – fifth rank Clerical Officer – lowest rank